the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Meganula
Meganulons Bio The Meganulons are the first stage in the life cycle of the Meganula species. They are simply enlarged dragonfly nymphs, but are much more territorial. No matter the size of their opponent, they will drive out any creature who enters their territory. Normally, the species can be found in aquatic environments and will cause one if they are able to do so if there isn't one around them. After some time passes, the Meganulon will evolve into the Meganula. History 66 Million Years Ago The Millennians create a hyper-aggressive species of dragonfly called the Meganula'' on Earth several years after King Ghidorah has been driven off the planet by Gigamoth. Not long after their creation, the species enters a full-on war of sorts with a species of pterosaur called the Rodanodon. The Meganula/Rodanodon War comes to a close after the Meganula species is driven to extinction by the Rodanodons. During the conflict's closing days, a wormhole leading to the year 2001 is opened and a conglomerate sphere of Meganulon eggs is transported to the future by a fleeing Meganula. 1956 Volcanic activity from Mt. Aso causes one of the mines in Kitamatsu to become flooded with irradiated water from a nearby contaminated underground lake, which causes a Meganulon eggs that were buried inside millions of years ago to begin hatching Meganulons. The flooded shaft they inhabit gets noticed by the miners, and several miners are killed by the insects when they investigate. A miner by the name of Goro Rinsaku is accused of being the murdered due to going missing ever since the deaths began, but the truth is revealed when a Meganulon makes its way into Kitamatsu and terrorizes the villagers. The insect is driven back to the mine, but kills two police men along the way. A regiment of JSDF soldiers is sent to the mine shaft, leading to a battle with an army of the insects. Shigeru Kamura, a miner who was guiding the regiment through the mine, is separated from the soldiers by several Meganulons when the fighting starts and ends up discovering the chamber containing the Meganulons' hive when he's forced to retreat further into the mine. Resting in the chamber are three enormous eggs, two of which begin hatching. Two kaiju-sized Rodanodons emerge from two of the eggs and they begin eating all of the Meganulons in the chamber before breaking their way up to the surface. 2001 The spherical mass of Meganulon eggs that was brought from the Meganula/Rodanodon War to the end of this year is discovered by a young boy near the outskirts of Tokyo where Dimension Tide was tested and the wormhole to the past was opened. The child brings the mass of eggs back home with him and keeps it until his family moves to Tokyo's Shibuya district a few weeks later. Unable to hide it anymore due to its constant leaking of water, the child dumps it into the sewer system. From there, the eggs began detaching themselves and hatching into Meganulons. The insects end up flooding the city with water from the sewer and attack any humans unfortunate to come across them. Enough time passes to allow them to evolve into Meganulas. Abilities/Aspects * Sharp pincers * Can shoot a liquid-like substance from their mouth * Burrowing ability * Hard carapace * Pupates into a Meganula after some time has passed * Hive-minded intellect * Adept swimmers Meganulas Bio The Meganula are what Meganulons evolve into. They retain the highly territorial nature and hive-minded intellect of their nymph forms, but now gain the power of flight. In a swarm of Meganula, the strongest individual will molt into the swarm's queen, a Megaguirus, and the others will seek out other life forms to steal energy from to give to this individual. Under the leadership of a Megaguirus, the Meganula will seek to expand their territory, destroying every living thing that stands in their way. History 66 Million Years Ago The Millennians create a hyper-aggressive species of dragonfly called the Meganula ''on Earth several years after King Ghidorah has been driven off the planet by Gigamoth. Not long after their creation, the species enters a full-on war of sorts with a species of pterosaur called the Rodanodon. The Meganula/Rodanodon War comes to a close after the Meganula species is driven to extinction by the Rodanodons. During the conflict's closing days, a wormhole leading to the year 2001 is opened and a conglomerate sphere of Meganulon eggs is transported to the future by a fleeing Meganula. 2001 The spherical mass of Meganulon eggs that was brought from the Meganula/Rodanodon War to the end of this year is discovered by a young boy near the outskirts of Tokyo where Dimension Tide was tested and the wormhole to the past was opened. The child ends up dumping the mass into the sewers of Tokyo's Shibuya district, which leads to the eggs separating and hatching into Meganulons. As the insects slowly take over the city by flooding its streets and consuming its citizens, the Meganula that brought the mass of eggs to the area rejoins them and begins molting into a Megaguirus. Some time after the Meganulons evolve into Meganulas, Rodan (II) escapes from the Monster Islands and heads for Shibuya. The giant Rodanodon ferociously attacks them, which provides a distraction so some of them can go search of energy for their queen. This group of Meganula detect Godzilla (III)'s energy and they head for Kiganjima Island. They swarm all over the Monster King and quite a few of them siphon his energy. Most of them end up being killed when Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Ray on them, but enough manage to escape and return to Shibuya. The next challenge that poses them is Rodan, who cuts their numbers even further, but a few individuals are able to make it back to their queen. Once the energy they've stolen is injected into the molting Meganula, they watch as she becomes a Megaguirus, albeit a mutated one. The surviving Meganula participate in Megaguirus' battle against Godzilla, Rodan, and the Griffon, but they are rendered extinct once again by battle's end. Abilities/Aspects * Flight * Sharp claws are good for slashing victims and climbing on most surfaces * Stinger absorbs energy from prey, which they can transfer into the cocoon of their queen * Hive-minded intellect * The strongest Meganula will cocoon herself in order to metamorphosise into a Megaguirus Category:Kaiju Category:Millennian-created Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju